eternal_sith_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Vizuul
Marrok Chadori, known as Darth Vizuul, is a Force Sensitive Human male. He was born around 3000 BBY on Alderaan. Biography Born Marrok Chadori from the planet Alderaan, it was clear from a young age that he was strong in the force. Hailing from the lineage of Ulic Qel-Droma it made sense for him to be force-sensetive early on. His family wasn't wealthy but they were also not poor. The Qel-Droma had purpose and pull amongst his homeworld, and it was a grand name one had to live up to, as to be expected. The stories of Ulic Qel-Droma being a messiah of sorts to the Sith Empire, this was an inspiration of Marroks to which he aspired to mimic in some way. In his early teens, there was a time where his true power had shown thanks to a group of younglins around his age who had been bullying him relentlessly. They teased and beat him for pleasure nearly every day until finally he decided he'd had enough and snapped, unleashing a torrent of force energy that exploded from within. As this happened, it had done much more than one would expect. The exalted Force wave pushed the other younglings in the air against walls, pillars, and a number of other structures breaking their bones to pieces. From that very moment on, Marrok knew he was destined for greater needs and he had a crave for learning how to control and sharpen his skills, making them more terrifying, a power that his enemies would come to fear. Over time he began studying what he could through archived texts he could lay his hands on pertaining to the Force, its histroy, Ashla and Bogan and how to hone his abilities. He then came to realize that it was a Master that he had needed. one to teach him in the ways of the Force, and of the Dark Side itself. He wanted power, craving every ounce of it and he vowed that nothing would stop him from obtaining that which he desired. His cruelty knew no bounds but as he was cruel, he was also cunning and intelligent using manipulation against others. As time passed, Marrok came across a Sith Sorcerer named Darth Angris who would then take him on as an apprentice, furthering his knowledge and teaching him the ways of Sorcery and eventually, the Arcane Sith Magic. His master, during his apprenticeship, dubbed him Darth Vizuul for his being a cruel visionary but also for his unruly nature against those weaker than he in his quest for higher power. During this time, Vizuul had heard from his Master of an undead spirit of an ancient Sith Lord called Darth Dreadwar, sealed on the forgotten planed of Nilrebmah XII. It was he who had trained Ulic Qel-Droma and it was he that Vizuul wished to learn from. The power he weilded. Since Angris had put Vizuul at an impasse in his training and yet there was still much he had to learn, Vizuul murdered his Master in his sleep. Still craving learn more he sought out for the Undead Spirit of Darth Dreadwar to either be trained by him personally, or at least become part of his growing Sith Army. Finally finding Nilrebmah XII, unfortunately Vizuul had not been chosen to be trained by the Sith Lord despite his lineage, he was granted permission to serve in the Sith Army which allowed him to continue his personal training in the Arcane arts of Sith Sorcery which taught him how to focus his Force Lightening technique to not only be shor from his fingertips but also from his eyes and in the form of a lightening-ball blast being shot from his mouth powered firstly by a Force Scream. A novice in both techniques, yet barely passed 30 standard years of age by now, without warning or even a hint of a disturbance in the Force, Vizuul and the rest of the Sith Army found themselves captured and frozen in carbonite....only to discovered and awakened many generations later, along with Darth Vizuul and his continuous crave for power. Category:Sith Category:Humans Category:Force Sensitives Category:Males